Benutzer Diskussion:Pandora/Archiv4
center Move-Recht hallo pnadora, ich wollte dich um die erlaubnis und genehmigung eines Move-Rechts fragen. Bekomme ich eines? Gruß Corran' 14:02, 28. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Feindkontakt Hallo, ich habe jetzt 10 Zitate reingebracht. Wieso hast du hinzugefügt, dass es keine 10 sind? Denaldinios 00:52, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hmm... hab ich mich wohl verzählt. Pandora Diskussion · Admin 00:58, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Bilder Halo Pandora, ich habe folgendes Problem: Ich wollte ein Bild auf meine Benutzerseite einfügen, und da habe ich auf der Jedipedia einige Bilder angeschaut, dann habe ich auf ein Bild geklickt und festgestellt dass ich den Namen des Bildes das unter der Grossauflösung blau geschrieben ist kopieren kann, dann habe ich es kopiert und auf meine Benutzer Seite hinzugefügt und jetzt wollte ich fragen: Darf ich das, weil die Bilder in der Jedipedia sind ja alle nicht Urheberrechtlich geschützt oder? Viele Grüsse --Lord Dark 18:01, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Egtl sind die ganze StarWars Bilder urheberrechtlich geschützt, wie es auch im Lizenzfeld steht. Die StarWars Bilder sind alle Eigentum und Copyright von LucasFilm und den angehörigen Firmen. Es wird allerdings angenommen, das eine Benutzung, wie hier auf der Jedipedia gestattet ist. Dementsprechend kannst du die Bilder natürlich auf deiner Benutzerseite einbinde. Pandora Diskussion · Admin 23:04, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ach so , na dann ist ja alles in Butter , vielen Dank und Gruss --Lord Dark 10:13, 30. Jul. 2009 (CEST) (Ich hiess früher Darth Nihilius) Frage und Mitbringsel Hi Pandora, eine kleine Frage ich habe: Auf meiner UP ein fiktives Zitat einer fiktiven Figur steht (also eigentlich Fanfiction) - wegnehmen ich das jetzt muss? Und noch ein kleines Mitbringsel ich für dich habe: (Die Signatur ich vergessen habe - alt ich werde... Hrrruummm...) Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 20:55, 30. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Muss ja auch nicht unbedingt sein, oder? Ansonsten kannst du es ja immer noch einfach ohne Quelle und Zuschreibung rein tun, dann kommts halt von dir... Pandora Diskussion · Admin 21:37, 30. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Womit du auch wieder recht hättest... Ich glaube ich kann es (schweren Herzens ;-)) weglassen... Gruss --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 16:40, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Profil-Layout Tach Pandora! Ich bin relativ neu hier, will natürlich auch eine Benutzerseite haben. Doch ich will nicht so einen Standtard Info-Kasten, da komm ich mit der Formatierung nicht ganz so klar. Außerdem möchte ich nicht die ganze Zeit an meiner Benutzerseite rumwerkeln, sondern lieber gucken, welche Artikel ich verbessern und neu erstellen kann. Darum wollte ich fragen ob ich dein Layout benutzen darf. Ich würde die Farbe ändern, und natürlich meine eigenen Sachen reinschreiben! Also, Gruß - Eko95 09:11, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Klar darfst du das benutzen, wenn du damit klar kommst. Ich denke, mein Layout ist um einiges komplizierter zu verstehen, wie die Infoboxen... Pandora Diskussion · Admin 10:24, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::In der Tat, das ist es! Aber ich versuche nur die Hexdezimalzahlen für die Farbe zu finden und ändere sie um, dann werde ich die Textstellen suchen und diese ebenfalls ändern, villeicht nehm ich auch Teile der Klapp-Box Raus, die ich nicht brauche! Also, vielen Dank. Ret - Eko95 10:47, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Zum Verständnis ganz gut, ist etwas html zu verstehen, da die Befehle für Stil und Farbgebung daraus stammen. Ansonsten sollten die Kommentare, die ich drin hinterlassen habe etwas helfen. Viel Erfolg beim probieren (-: Pandora Diskussion · Admin 10:59, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Cool, danke! Werde mir mal einige Dinge durchlesen. Ret - Eko95 11:20, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Hm, das ist schwieriger als erwartet. Bin fast fertig, hänge bloß bei den Babel, weil wenn ich deine lösche und einen eigenen reinschreibe kickt er "sonstiges Gedöns" aus der Tabelle. Wie kann ich die Babels einfügen ohne dass das passiert? ::::::Der Babelturm ist quasi selbstgebaut und besteht aus einer Tabelle, es gibt einen Kopf: geschlossen werden. Pandora Diskussion · Admin 12:56, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Vielen Dank, nochmals :). Ret - Eko95 13:00, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Was zu essen Nochmals vielen Dank für die Unterstützung! Ret - Eko95 16:34, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) UC Hallo Pandora, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „Darth Bane“ schon vor über einen Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß Jaina 20:34, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Je nachdem wie lang Ben noch für seinen Teil braucht, kann ich ja grad schon mit dem nächsten Buch weiter machen... Pandora Diskussion · Admin 21:50, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Move-Rights Hallo Pandora, ich wollte fragen, ob ich nicht auch Move-Rights bekommen könnte, da ich mich doch sehr bemühe und Hot Cat auch gerne benutzen können möchte. Gruß BobA FetT Komlink 16:20, 7. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Ich denke, da warten wir besser noch was. Pandora Diskussion · Admin 16:39, 7. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Ja gut, beim Zweiten, da hab ich nicht richtig hingeguckt, geb ich zu. Aber beim ersten; hätte ich es lieber so lassen sollen, das war ja noch schlimmer. Gruß BobA FetT Komlink 16:48, 7. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Es sind jetzt auch nicht nur die zwei Sachen, die hab ich einfach als Beispiel genommen... Pandora Diskussion · Admin 17:28, 7. Aug. 2009 (CEST) 17:11, 7. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ähhhh... Pandora, könnte es sein, dass was mit deiner Signatur nicht stimmt? -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 17:20, 7. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::War nur eine Tilde zuviel... Pandora Diskussion · Admin 17:29, 7. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Na, dann würd mich mal interessieren, was ich noch so falsch mache ;). Gruß BobA FetT Komlink 17:52, 7. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Kekse klasse arbeit --Sergej7890 21:32, 17. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Banner hy Pandora;kannst du mir ein banner mit diesem bild hier machen: Bild:RexPortrait.jpgwäre echt nett von dir --Sergej7890 22:18, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Nein mach ich generell nicht. Pandora Diskussion 22:30, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) naja schade --Sergej7890 12:33, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Murkhana Hallo, hast du "Der Weg ins Nichts" als Quelle entfernt, weil es nicht im Text vorkommt? Ich dachte, wenn Bilder verwendet werden muss die Quelle auch erwähnt werden. Wenn dem nicht so ist sehe ich das natürlich ein. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 22:55, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Die Bilder haben ihre Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite, das muss nicht in einem Artikel eingefügt werden, wenn ein Bild eingefügt wird. Nur wenn auch Textinhalt aus der Quelle geschrieben wurde, muss sie dazu. Pandora Diskussion 22:57, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) 50 Edits? Was meinst du mit 50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:35, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Wahlberechtigt ist jeder angemeldete Benutzer, der den Artikel zuvor gelesen und mindestens 50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum vorzuweisen hat. Pandora Diskussion 19:38, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Achso, schade... naja, trotzdem danke für den Hinweis. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:40, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Wenn du so tüchtig weiter arbeitest, geht das schnell. Kontrollieren kannst du das übrigens hier(sobald der Link (nächste 50) erscheint, hast du mehr als 50... Pandora Diskussion 19:43, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) entschuldigung ich wollte mich entschuldingen bin noch neu und verstehe noch nicht alles so genau. dachte es gäbe pm sry (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Genaral Age (Diskussion • Beiträge) 31. Aug. 2009, 20:11:26) :Ist ja kein Problem, am Anfang kennt jeder die Regeln noch nicht so genau. Pandora Diskussion 10:46, 1. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Dankeschön :Bild:--).gif Gerne Pandora Diskussion 22:34, 1. Sep. 2009 (CEST) "Imperialer" Bogenwerfer? Meinst du wirklich, das sollte so bleiben? Er wird ja nicht nur vom Imperium benutzt, bzw., da sogar nur von den Dunklen Truppen. Also müsste er doch nur Bogenwerfer heißen, oder? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 13:23, 12. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Da Bogenwerfer als Bezeichnung auch für die Wookieewaffe verwendet wird, und der imperiale Bogenwerfer nur in der Battlefront Reihe vorkommt, halte ich das für gerechtfertigt. Wer verwendet ihn denn sonst noch? Die einzige Einheit in Battlefront, die auch einen Bogenwerfer verwendet, sind die Wookiees, und die haben ja wie gesagt ihre eigenen Bogenwerfer. Pandora Diskussion 16:15, 14. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Er kann in Battlefront Renegade Squadron von den Truppen der Renegade Staffel benutzt werden und die Wookiewaffe heißt in Battlefront einfach Armbrust. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:35, 14. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Naja, Spezialeinheiten sind ja dafür bekannt, Fremdwaffen zu verwenden. Und da er eindeutig auf dem E-11 aufbaut und daher eindeutig eine imperiale Waffe ist, halte ich das Lemma nach wie vor für gerechtfertigt. Pandora Diskussion 22:35, 14. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Maridun änderung warum hast die die version zurückgesetzt? Es hat doch alles gestimmt! Anoon Bondara 18:00, 15. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Da es nur so vor Tipp- und Rechtschreibfehlern gestrotzt hat und von einer IP kam, hab ich es rückgängig gemacht. Pandora Diskussion 18:24, 15. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Also ich finde es "strotzt" wirklich nicht vor Rechtschreibfehlern, es sind nurein paar. Und der Text simmt doch. Ich würde die Version kopieren und die Rechtschreibfehler korrigieren. Anoon Bondara 18:47, 15. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Dankeschön Hallo Pando, vielen herzlichen Dank. Ich freue mich sehr über dieses kleine Dankeschön, am meisten freut es mich jedoch, dass ich in Euch und der JP sowas wie eine zweite Familie gefunden habe. Herzliche Grüße, Darth Hate 19:26, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) PS: Ich hoffe, dass du einen schönen Sommer hattest? :Naja, ich denke einfach, das sollte mal gesagt werden... Sommer war trotz des Wetters sehr angenehm. Pandora Diskussion 19:32, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Das ist schön, sag mal Pando, eine Frage: Ist jetzt evtl. ein bisschen persönlich, aber: Kann es sein, dass du mal für eine etwas längere Zeit sehr inaktiv warst?. Es kamen weder neue Artikel, noch Bilder noch Veränderungen an Fremd-Artikel, und Admin bist du auch nicht mehr, was ich sehr bedauere, du stehst doch hoffentlich weiterhin für Anfragen unerfahrener User und kniffligen Fragen was Droiden angeht^^ zur Verfügung? Gruß,Darth Hate 19:36, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Er hat nur nicht mehr das Admin bzw. Admin in der Sig. . Das müsste aber eig. drin sein, oder? --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 19:40, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich hab in die Vorlage keine Signatur gesetzt, sondern nur einen Link auf meine Benutzerseite. Meine letzten Artikel waren Bollux und Blue Max, leider habe ich aber zur Zeit keine Zeit dazu, die beiden fertig zu machen. Pandora Diskussion 19:50, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Darf ich (versuchen) sie zu Ende zu bringen. Ich habe nämlich im Fact File Infos über die beiden? Natürlich nur, wenn du mir grünes Licht gibst.Darth Hate 19:52, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::kannst gerne dran weiter arbeiten, allerdings glaub ich kaum, dass man die Geschichte in adequater Weise aus den FactFiles ergänzen kann, weil da einfach erst einer von drei Romanen drin ist. Wahrscheinlich werde ich einfach beizeiten mal etwas dran ergänzen. Pandora Diskussion 19:55, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) R-Astromechdroiden Hallo Pandora! Ich wollte kurz fragen ob du in der nächsten Zeit etwas planst bei den Artikeln der R-Astromechdroiden. Der R8 hat ja noch keinen und ich habe auch die Befürchtung daß die nächste CLONE WARS-Staffel wieder die eine oder andere Überraschung parat hält, darüber hatten wir ja schon mal eine Diskussion. Hinzu kommt, ich habe mir die letzten Tage nochmal alle sechs Filme angesehen und mein Augenmerk auf die Astromechs gerichtet. Ich habe z.B. das Gefühl, daß die Unzuverlässigkeit des R5s aus dem "Expanded Universe" stammt und der Ursprung nur darin liegt daß R5-D4 zu Beginn von Episode IV kaputt ging. Aber im späteren Verlauf des Films war ein R5 in einem Sternjäger integriert und auch in anderen Filmen schien er nicht so unzuverlässig zu sein, z.B. auf dem königlichen Schiff in Episode I. Ich räume ein, daß ich ein Fan des R5 bin weil er sich durch sein Design vom R2 abhebt! Gruß,--Exodianecross 17:14, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Nein, ich hab in nächster Zeit eh wenig Zeit und werde weniger aktiv sein. Pandora Diskussion 18:46, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich verstehe. Tja, dann werde ich mal schauen ob ich "gesicherte Fakten" über die Astromechs finde und integrieren kann! Dir viel Erfolg bei deinen Aktivitäten! Gruß,--Exodianecross 19:29, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::So, bin grad daheim angekommen und nehm mir doch noch schnell die Zeit, etwas mehr als vorher dazu zu schreiben. Deine Vermutung liegt natürlich nahe, und wäre sicher auch gut in einem HDK aufgehoben, aber meines Wissens wird in keiner Quelle die Information wiederlegt, dass die R5 nicht sehr zuverlässig waren. Die Rebellen verwendeten sie, weil sie so weit verbreitet und damit leicht zugänglich und nicht so teuer waren, wie die R2 oder gar die R3 Versionen. Dass du andere Versionen als die R2 lieber magst, kann ich gut verstehen, mir persönlich gefällt auch der R7 am besten... Wenn du mehr gesicherte Informationen dazu findest, füg sie ruhig ein, der Artikel und seine Leser werden sich freuen... (Ich werde es dann natürlich auch lesen und micht freuen (-; ) Pandora Diskussion 00:03, 23. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Danke für dein Vertrauen, ich werde mich mal umsehen. Weißt du, ich finde einfach es gibt da halt eine richtige "Astromechkontroverse", denn einerseits sind R5s zu unzuverlässig, werden aber dennoch in Sternenjägern verwendet, und nicht nur zur Rebellionszeit sondern auch während der Neuen Republik, obwohl man dann denken könnte, daß die Materialversorgung besser läuft. Wahrscheinlich weil die Piloten einen Draht zu ihren Astromechs hatten :-), und ich davon ausgehe daß die R5s umfangreich erweitert und verbessert wurden! Und dann natürlich auch die Sache, daß während der Klonkriege der nicht sonderlich geeignete R4 in Sternenjägern verwendet wurde, dabei aber wie ein R2 aussah. Besonders ulkig ist in dem Zusammenhang ja auch R4-K5, der sieht auch wie ein R2 aus, ist aber ein R4 und zur Zeit des Imperiums hätte Vader mit Sicherheit wieder einen R2 haben können. Na ja, hätte ihn wohl zu sehr an R2-D2 erinnert ;-)! Gruß,--Exodianecross 11:16, 23. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Zitat Hey Pandora! Kannst du mir bitte sagen, warum du das Zitat entfernt hast? Liebe Grüße Ghorm Fett 19:07, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :War wohl ein Versehen... Pandora Diskussion 19:11, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Dann ist ja gut! ich dachte nur, dass ich vielleicht eine Quelle falsch hatte oder so. Aber ich wollte mich, jetzt wo ich wieder aktiver in der jedipedia bin, bei dir für deine anfängliche hilfe bedanken! Ghorm Fett 19:14, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Gern geschehen, hab zwar zur Zeit nicht so viel Zeit, aber wenn es noch Fragen gibt, hab keine Scheu mich, oder jemand anderen zu fragen. Pandora Diskussion 19:19, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) So hier noch mal ein besonderes Dankeschön (ich habe vergessen, dass man ja hier alles kopieren kann^^) Ghorm Fett 19:25, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Versionsbereinigung Was ist eine Versionsbereinigung? [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 21:39, 1. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Bei einer Versionsbereinigung wird die Seite gelöscht, und danach mit weniger Versionen wiederhergestellt. Das kann man entweder machen um übermässigen Spam, Beleidigungen oder einfach Serienedits zu entfernen. Dabei gehen allerdings alle Aufrufe verloren, deshalb gibts die Vorlage:VB, bis die Zahlen nachgetragen werden können. 'Pandora' Diskussion 21:52, 1. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Keks Löschantrag Hi Pando, ich hoffe, dass es dir gut geht! Trotz des eher miesen Wetters^^ Könntest du bitte mein Archiv-Löschantrag in "Angriff nehmen? (siehe Schnelllöschkandidaten). Würde mich sehr darüber freuen! Herzliche Grüße und einen schönen Abend, Darth Hate 18:49, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Schon erledigt... Tja, Wetter ist egtl noch ganz ok, ist zwar ein bisschen kalt morgens, und schon wieder dunkel, wenn man heim kommt, aber tagsüber ists wenigstens noch schon sonnig... So fleissig, wie du in letzter Zeit gewesen bist, scheinsts dir ja auch gut zu gehen, hoffe ich zumindest. 'Pandora' Diskussion 18:54, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Also erst einmal möchte ich mich bei dir bedanken, dass du so schnell meinem Wunsch entsprochen hast.^^ Zweitens freue ich mich sehr, dass es dir gut geht! Und ja: Mir geht es auch ziemlich gut^^ Ich brauch einfach die JP, um einen Ausgleich zur Schule zu haben.^^ Aber da ich dich sehr, sehr schätze, werde ich ehrlich zu dir sein: Ich mach das nur, damit ich irgendwann einmal auf der USER-Rangliste auf Platz 1 stehe ;-). Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 18:57, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Das war natürlich ein (schlechter) Scherz. Liebe Grüße und noch einen schönen Abend, Darth Hate 19:09, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich glaub da stünden viele gerne... Aber das wird für die meisten unerreichbar bleiben... Danke für das Futter (-; 'Pandora' Diskussion 21:18, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) It is time for cookies Wiederherstellung Statistik Mir ist klar, dass dies im ersten Moment nicht auf Zustimmung treffen wird. Aber ich fände es schön, wenn du meine Seite ''Benutzr:Backup/Statistik wiederherstellen würdest. Diese Seite war noch nicht fertig und würde sich im Endeffekt doch stärker von der Seite von Yoda41 unterscheiden. Gibt es denn irgendeine Möglichkeit, eine Benutzerseite als in Arbeit zu kennzeichnen, damit solche Missverständnisse nicht mehr auftreten? P.S.: Gibt es auch "Zauberwörter", die die Edits des Lesenden, oder eines bestimmten Benutzers, anzeigen? Danke! Gruß, - Backup 08:30, 24. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ich habe die Seite jetzt einfach noch einmal selbst erstellt und erweitert. Dennoch würde ich gerne noch wissen, was ich einzugeben habe, damit :*die Edits des Lesenden :*die Edits eines bestimmten Benutzers :*die Anzahl der Seitenabrufe :angezeigt werden. Danke! Gruß, - Backup 11:51, 24. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Natürlich ist es erstmal schön, wenn man einen Haufen toller Unterseiten hat. Aber wenn (Benutzerunter)Seiten einfach nur dasselbe sind, wie andere solche Seiten, gibt es dafür einfach keinen Grund. selbst wenn du jetzt noch eine persönliche Statistik da einfügst, macht das im Prinzip keinen Unterschied, da dafür auch keine eigene Seite verwendet werden sollte. Das Problem an der ganzen Sache ist, wie du vielleicht schon festgestellt hast, dass unser Server immer noch zeitweise überlastet ist. Daher sollte jeder Benutzer bestrebt sein, die Anzahl unnötiger Unterseiten zu beschränken. ::Da Benutzerseiten sich quasi ständig in der Wandlung befinden, gibts hierfür keine extra Vorlage, dass sie noch bearbeitet werden. Die Vorlage UC ist nicht zulässig, weil sie das ganze in die Kategorie:UNDER CONSTRUCTION einordnet, welche nur für Artikel gedacht ist. Viele Benutzer bauen sich jedoch selbst eine Tabelle und stellen da einfach das Bild:A l uc01.gif vor, um damit eine laufende Bearbeitung zu kennzeichnen. ::Die Befehle für die Nutzerstatistiken findest du hier. ::Vielleicht solltest du dich bei sowas trotzdem ein klein bischen gedulden, besonders, wenn man sieht, dass der Diskussionspartner grad online gekommen ist. Pandora Diskussion 11:56, 24. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Tut mir leid, aber das habe ich nicht bemerkt! Ich werde den Inhalt jetzt in meine Benutzerhauptseite einbetten, sodass die Seite bald zum löschen freigegeben wird. Danke auch für den Link! Gruß, - Backup 13:01, 24. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich habe die Seite jetzt eingebettet und meine Seite gleich neu designed. Aber ich habe noch immer eine kleine Frage: Wie lautet der Befehl für das Anzeigen der Anzahl der Seitenabrufe? Geben tut es ihn auf jeden Fall auf der Seite Spezial:Statistik. Da es aber eine Spezialseite ist, kann man den Quelltext nicht sehen. Gruß, - Backup 14:38, 24. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::Die ganze Sache mit der Statistik ist normalerweise kein Teil der MediaWiki Software. Die Statistik Seite an sich funktioniert auch nicht wie ein Artikel. D.h. es muss nicht zwingend für alles darin eine Entsprechung in dem Plugin geben, welches uns erlaubt, die Benutzerstatistiken einzufügen. Was also nicht bei Premia in der Liste steht, geht auch nicht. Pandora Diskussion 05:23, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::::::Danke! Backup 07:14, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) Hey Pandora hey tschuldigung aber mal ein ernstes wörtchen mit welchem recht nimmst du meinen disskussionsbeitrag bei anakin skywalker raus ich meine mal ich hab auch recht meine theorien in der disskusions seite vorzustellen und solange ich dass nicht in der hauptseite mache is das O.K. also Erklärung bitte bin wirklich sauer Der verbannte 15:38, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Pandora hat deinen Diskussionsbeitrag überhaupt nicht angerührt, er hat nur angefügt, dass der Beitrag von dir stammt, da du vergessen hattest, deinen Beitrag korrekt zu signieren (mit komplettem Datum etc.) Lord Tiin 15:43, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::Und dein Beitrag "Interpretation" wurde von Pandora nach unten verschoben, weil neue Diskussionsabschnitte immer unten und nicht oben eingefügt werden. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin 15:47, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) :::O.K. vileicht hab ich etwas überreagiert Tschuldigung aber ich hab den beitrag unten nicht gesehen oder war zu sauer ENTSCHULDIGUNG Pandora Der verbannte 16:04, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) Mal ne frage Pandora weißt du wie man eine umfrage startet ich würde nähmlich gerne alle fragen was sie an star wars so mögen und wie sie zu star wars gekommen sind ob sie jedipedia verbessern möchten wenn ja wie es wäre toll dass zu erfahren außerdem was sie an star wars nicht so gut finden Der verbannte 18:32, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Es ist ein Wiki, wofür brauchen wir Umfragen? → Was Jedipedia nicht ist Pandora Diskussion 18:37, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::hat mich einfach mal interresiert und in was jedipedia nicht ist steht nichts von umfragen, auserdem ist doch nich schlimm Der verbannte 19:01, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) :::Naja, ich seh das als eine Kombination von den letzten beiden Punkten, das hier ist nunmal kein Forum und keine eigene Homepage. Die Jedipedia soll auch nicht dazu dienen, irgendwelche Meinungen oder Theorien zu finden. Klar ist es nicht schlimm, wenn einer mal sowas macht, aber wenns einer macht, wollens halt alle machen, und dafür ist das hier eindeutig die falsche Plattform. Pandora Diskussion 10:20, 28. Okt. 2009 (CET) Hey Pandora Hi entschuldigung wenn ich irgendetwas gemacht habe wass dich verärgert hat ich möchte mich hiermit bei dir entschuldigen und dir vorschlagen dass du mir mal schreibst was du nicht so gut findest an mir und ich schreib dir mal was mich stört (wenn ich was finde) O.K.? Der verbannte 22:01, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Ich wüsste nicht, was mich an dir stören sollte, es gbt halt einfach Regeln hier, wenn sich jemand nicht dran hält, wird er darauf angesprochen. Wenn du mich fragst, wie man etwas macht, was nicht geht, dann teil ich dass halt mit. Wenn es etwas ist, was in meinen Augen hier einfach nichts zu suchen hat, dann nehm ich mir auch mal raus, zu fragen, wozu man sowas überhaupt hier brauchen würde. Pandora Diskussion 10:20, 28. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::ist gut dann streitigkeiten geklärt und noch ne frage hast du ein paar vorschläge ::a)wie ichmeine benutzerseite verbessern könnte b)wo noch artikel ausgebessert werden müssen ::einfach vorschläge schreiben ich schau dann ob ich umsetzen kann ::tschuldigung hab unterschrift vergessen Der verbannte 11:07, 28. Okt. 2009 (CET) :::Benutzerseiten ignoriere ich, solange da kein Scheiss drauf gemacht wird, für das andere ist Kategorie:Baustellen ein guter Platz zum suchen. Pandora Diskussion 22:13, 28. Okt. 2009 (CET) Kento Marek, Schlacht von Kashyyyk und Daten Hi Pandora, wird das Datum von Kentos Tod im Roman genannt? Wenn ja könnte ich mich ja eigentlich auch mal an den Artikel Schlacht um Kashyyyk (18 VSY) machen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 12:11, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Ach mist, blöde Bearbeitungskonflikte. Es wird weder im Roman genannt, noch finde ich es im EGF (was die Wookieepedia als Quelle dafür angibt). Aber du kannst ihn ja trotzdem mal anlegen, unter sowas sinnigem wie Schlacht von Kashyyyk (Order 66) oder so... Ich kenn mich mit Schlachtenbenennung nicht so gut aus, aber ich glaube, wenn das Jahr nicht genau bekannt ist, kann man auch den Konflikt, bzw die Rahmenbedingung angeben. Pandora Diskussion 12:19, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::Schlacht von Kashyyyk (Große Jedi-Säuberung) triffts besser. Irgendwie scheint es aber ziemlich bescheuert, dass die x-mal ausziehen um die Wookiees platt zu machen. Bei Dunkler Lord haben sie es schon gemacht, im Film davor und nun auch nochmal (separat) bei TFU. Wird irgendwie langweilig. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:50, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) :::Ich meine mal was davon gelesen zu haben, dass sie das zur Zeit der Rebellion oder so nochmal gemacht haben... Naja, wie dem auch sei, danke für die Klarstellung und den Tipp für den Namen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 13:15, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) Die mandalorianische Sprache Hallo Pandora , ich habe den Artikel über die Mandalorianer gelesen und würde gerne wissen ob diese Sprache wirklich existiert , und an welche Kultur ist die Mandalorianische Kultur angelehnt ? Mit freundlichen Grüssen --Lord Dark 18:36, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) :→Mando'a#Entwicklung_der_Sprache Pandora Diskussion 18:58, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) Okay danke sehr --Lord Dark 20:09, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) Rückgängigmachung Warum hast du den Beitrag "Raumschiffklassen" den ich geändert hatte wieder rückgängig gemacht. Der vorherige Text hatte fast überhaupt nichts mit Star Wars zu tun. Wenn man nach Kriegsschiffen schauen will soll man bei Wikipedia schauen aber hier hat das nichts zu suchen.